


Favorite Time of Day

by ghostedMinds



Series: Creator AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creator AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto's favorite time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Time of Day

Right before night and just after evening, that is Bokuto's favorite time of day.

Sure, during the night his owly friends come out to play and daytime is daytime when practically everything is awake, but, all of that pales in comparison to what sunset means, to what the last minutes of the day give Bokuto.

Akaashi Keiji.

Transfixed, Bokuto watches as Akaashi sits on the roof – Bokuto had complained loudly and plenty about Akaashi's seating choice earlier in the day. He's waiting for something; Bokuto doesn't know what and no amount of explaining on Akaashi's part can make him understand, but he knows Akaashi is waiting for something.

Finally, it comes.

Akaashi rushes to stand, giant paint brush in hand.

Bokuto waits one breath, then another, and releases it in another. Golden orbs watch slim but strong arms sweep through the air, colors magically pouring from the brush's tip.

Minutes later, Bokuto can make out the sweat on Akaashi's forehead, entranced by the way Akaashi's tongue darts out to lick away the sweat collecting on his upper lip, small grin in place.

Bokuto can't help but continue to watch Akaashi's performance that few have ever seen.

Body swaying with the caressing wind, feet dancing a dance only they know, paint brush flying through the air as eyes gleam with a child-like enjoyment.

And then...it's over.

Akaashi lets out a sigh, grin falling and a barley-there smile replacing it. He falls into a cross-legged position, chest rising slightly with the exertion, and places the giant paint brush across his lap, head turned up to look at his creation.

Bokuto is tempted to go up on the roof and congratulate Akaashi on another master piece, but something in his gut tells him not to, and he can't help but wonder if that's what Akaashi waits for every day at sunset. Instead, he remains where he's perched, eyes on the other man, waiting till he's ready to go in.

Overhead, the usual pinks and reds are missing from the sky and clouds; this time, purples and grays adorn the thunder clouds that block the sky and setting sun.

Behind Bokuto, the forest feels the coming storm as a gust of wind whips past both males, a slight howl in its clutches.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas on what i should write next for this au, just let me know.  
> [Sunset Clouds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6075129) | [Owl's Flight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6147592)  
> [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com)


End file.
